


Parallel Universes

by Eccentricstate



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Even, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Brief MPreg, But It's Fluffy, Dorks, First Time, Fluff, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Isak, Parallel Universes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentricstate/pseuds/Eccentricstate
Summary: Every parallel/alternative universe that Even and Isak exist in.Universe changes in every chapter.





	1. All of It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if someone has done this already but I'm doing it anyway. 
> 
> This chapter is Omegaverse and it sort of follows the original story until about a fourth of the way (plus some extra stuff, obviously). The rest is basically heat sex, so....   
> Other chapters should be pretty different but I wanted to reference the original plot for the first one xD

Everyone thought Isak was a beta. A straight beta to be exact. 

Why wouldn't they? He doesn't have much of a scent and he hooks up with chicks on the regular. It's obvious that everyone would think that he's a straight beta. It was what he wanted everyone to believe. 

And they'd better believe it, with all the suppressants he had to pump into his bloodstream. Not to mention the girls he pretended to like. It's all very tedious work just to pretend to be something he wasn't. But, it was the easiest way to blend in with the masses.

His parents knew he was an omega, obviously. It didn't thrill his mom but she said she still loved him despite her religious beliefs. Male omegas were uncommon, but not completely unheard of. However, if there were any others at his school, he had never met them before. His friends had no idea, about the omega thing or the gay thing. 

Aside from that, life was pretty easy. Go to school, hang with friends, and go to parties. Rinse, dry, repeat. 

Of course every once in awhile, something happens to mess up his perfectly constructed plan to blend in with the general population. Needless to say, Kossegruppa was not a part of the plan. Isak blamed Sana for this. 

What was really messing him up was an Alpha here. Isak had seen him once or twice in the school and every time he got near the other boy he was bombarded with the most amazing scent the had ever smelt. Did he also mention the fact that the Alpha was fucking gorgeous? Because he was. 

Anyway, Isak had decided to stay far away from him the first time he was assaulted with that scent. Naturally though, he just had to be in Kossegruppa. Isak knew he had to get out of there so he decided to hole up in the bathroom. But who does he happen to run into in the bathroom? The fucking Alpha again! 

So that is how he ended up sitting on a bench, smoking pot with the insanely good looking Alpha. The insanely good looking Alpha that smelled like paradise. The guy basically ordered that Isak follow him out here, and he just went along with it like the idiot he always knew he was. He was also having a hard time remembering why this was a bad idea. 

They’d been talking for a few minutes until suddenly the Alpha, who’s name Isak still didn’t know, stared at him for a long minute, “You’re a Beta, right?”

Isak’s heart froze and probably fell to the floor, like a sad, frozen, stone. 

“Yeah,” Isak said, avoiding eye contact. “Why?”

The Alpha shrugged, “You don’t have much of a scent, but it’s sweeter than most Betas…” He trailed off, taking another inhale from the blunt. 

Isak winced, the suppressants took away most of his scent but people always said he smelled a little sweet. People that commented on it always joked that he was an Omega but no one ever really thought he was one. They just assumed he was a surprisingly sweet smelling Beta. It still always scared the living shit out of Isak every time someone brought it up. 

Before he could say anything, the Alpha spoke again, “Sorry, that’s a rude thing to ask, isn’t it?” He looked a little flustered and Isak couldn’t help but find it cute. 

“Only a little,” Isak laughed. “Or a lot.” 

“Then I guess I owe you,” The Alpha grinned and handed him the blunt. 

The spent a few more minutes talking before they were interrupted by an awkward encounter with Emma. 

~~

The Alpha’s name is Even and he’s beautiful, and weird, and funny, and basically everything Isak has ever wanted in a guy. And Isak may or may not have stalked him relentlessly on all forms of social media. So, needless to say, Isak was a little taken aback when he ran into the object of his recent fantasies on the bus. 

Now, they’re just sitting here, talking for hours like nothing but the two of them exists. They’re in Even’s apartment, after making the most disgusting grilled cheese to ever exist. It was really hot in here, really ridiculously hot, but Isak didn’t care because he was with Even. Everything felt right in that instant and Isak couldn’t really explain why. 

“Well, basically, I’ve never felt the touch of a woman before,” Even was saying. 

Isak nodded his head until he registered what Even said, “Wait, what?”

Even’s face remained blank for a minute before it broke into a grin, “I’m sorry, I was seeing if you were listening.” 

“I was listening!” Isak exclaimed. “You just caught me off guard.”

Even shook his head, “Sure.” His face showed that he didn’t believe Isak at all. 

“You don’t believe me?” Isak asked. “Whatever. But have you actually never felt the touch of a woman?” Why was it so hot in here?

Even laughed, “No, I have a girlfriend.” 

If Isak’s heart hadn't fallen to the floor earlier, it had now. Of course he had a girlfriend, why wouldn't he have a girlfriend? He's amazing. He's the kind of person that would definitely have a girlfriend. She must be a Beta, since he has no distinct lingering smell on him.

Isak was feeling more than a little overwhelmed. It was difficult to breathe and it felt like the heat in the room had been cranked up ten fold. Next thing he knew, he was getting up and trying to leave Even’s home. He just needed to get out of this place. He started staggering towards the door on shaky legs, the world around him was swimming. Even’s scent was so strong now, it was like the smell was wrapping itself around his body. Isak was having trouble putting his thoughts together. 

“Isak, are you okay?” Even broke Isak’s thoughts, standing up. Isak was close to the door at this point but Even stepped close to him. Isak felt like he was suffocating. 

Isak shook his head, “I need to go, I can't be here.” His thoughts were so cluttered. Why did he want to leave again? Why would he want to leave this Alpha that smelled like heaven?

“Is it because I said I have a girlfriend?” Even asked. “Because I was planning on breaking up with her soon.” Oh, that's right. 

Isak tried to take a breath but the air didn't feel right and his entire body felt like it was on fire. He knew what this felt like, but there was no way he was in heat since he had been on suppressants for years. 

Even didn’t know what to do. Isak looked so disheveled. So, he reached out and placed a hand on the bare skin of Isak’s elbow, and Isak sort of moaned. The sweetest, most decadent scent filling the air. And now it all made sense. Isak was an Omega in heat, and not just any Omega in heat, his Omega in heat. 

So, Isak’s suppressants may or may not have failed him today. No big deal. Except for the fact that the super hot Alpha of his fantasies was touching him and it felt like electricity was zipping through his entire body. He had to make a conscious effort to not just drop to the floor and present himself to the older boy right now. 

“Mate,” Even nearly growled out. It looked like he was in pain, but he was trying to express something to the other boy. 

Then, it really clicked for Isak. Even wasn't just some attractive Alpha that smelled really nice. He was Isak’s Alpha. He had always thought that the whole true mates thing was a load of bullshit, but there was no other way to explain this. It was like everything in his body and his soul was telling him that this Alpha was his. He just knew that Even would take care of him, that Even was exactly what he needed. And it wasn't just some hormonal thing or whatever, it was like his soul ached for him. 

“Even,” Was that Isak’s voice? It was so needy. His face grew hot as he felt a little slick slip from his hole. “Please.”

Even didn't know what to do. He'd never been with an Omega before, and he'd definitely never been with an Omega in heat before. His thoughts were starting to get cloudier and cloudier the more he thought. He had to take deep breath to calm himself. Isak’s scent was filling his airways and he could feel himself hardening in his own pants. 

Isak could smell Even’s arousal and he felt more slick soak the back of his pants. He knew he probably had a large wet spot in that area.

“Isak…” Even’s voice was deep, filled with desire. “You need to…tell me what you want.” He tried to take a step back, putting space between himself and Isak.

Isak, in return, took a step closer, pressing up against Even, “I need you, Even, please.” He nosed at Even’s neck, taking in the amazing scent. He could smell his rut coming and it made his whole body sing. Even’s thigh was between his and he ground his clothed cock over it. Isak moaned and wrapped his arms around Even’s neck. 

Even was currently working his way toward becoming the king of self restraint, “Do you want me to help you through you're heat, Isak?” It sounded as though this was ground out.

In his foggy heat haze, Isak realized that Even was asking for consent. He nodded, “Yes, all of it.”

“All of it?”

“All of it.”

Even was quiet for about a split second before pressing his lips to Isak’s. They both moaned, it was like their lips were specifically made for each other's. Their bodies slid together like matching puzzle pieces, as horribly cliche as that was. Their kiss deepened and Even backed them into a wall. Soon, their shirts were gone and Isak yelped when his nipples brushed against Even’s chest. 

Even smirked, “Are you sensitive here?” He brushed a thumb over one of the little nubs. Isak gasped and nodded. Even bent down and brought a nipple into his mouth as he played with the other one. Isak cried out, his pants were so wet at this point that they clung to his legs and made a little squishy sound whenever he moved. Even reached around to grab one of Isak’s ass cheeks and was shocked to find that the other boy was soaking wet. 

“We should get you out of these before you chafe,” Even said, already starting to help the Omega unbutton his pants. 

“You too,” Isak said, tugging on Even’s pants. Even laughed and wiggled out of his pants as he helped Isak out of his own. Even tripped as he was getting his foot through and Isak caught him by the shoulder. Their eyes met, and both boys, in their underwear, began giggling uncontrollably. 

“I swear,” Even said, in between giggles. “I'm cooler than this.”

This made Isak laugh harder, “I don't believe you.” He hugged Even close and pecked him on the lips.

Even grumbled before picking Isak up, the smaller boy let out an unintentional shriek. Even began walking toward his bedroom. Isak was embarrassed but a secret part of him secretly liked how strong his Alpha was. Even carefully placed him on the bed and their lips met again. 

Isak reached out and tugged on the band of Even’s boxer-briefs. The taller boy smiled and pushed them down, his hard cock springing from its confines. Isak's eyes grew large. He knew that Alpha dicks tended to be on the (really) larger size, but it was a whole other thing to be this close to one. Despite his shock, he could feel his aching hole twitch and gush out more slick. He wondered what Even’s knot looked like.

“You can touch if you want,” Even said, he kissed along Isak’s neck. Nosing at the unblemished scent gland. It was almost unfair, how delicious Isak smelled. 

Isak sighed happily and reached a tentative hand out to touch the tip of the impossibly hard dick before him. There was a little precome at the tip. Isak was suddenly struck with the desire to taste it. Without much thought he leaned forward and licked the droplet of liquid. Even groaned, and Isak hummed. It was kind of tangy and it the endnote tasted like how he imagined Even’s scent would taste. Isak had heard that the cum of your true mate tasted insanely good, and he was starting to believe it. So, he tried to go in for another taste, until he felt Even touch his hole through his underwear. He moaned loudly. Honestly, he really needed to get his priorities sorted out. Isak knew that what his body really needed right now was a knot, but he couldn't help but be fascinated with the first cock he's ever touched--other than his own. It's also an added bonus that it's his mate’s dick. Unfortunately, his body wanted what it wanted, and he tried to back into the fingers touching his hole. 

“Let’s get you out of these,” Even said, breathily. “I wanna taste you too.” Needless to say, Isak was naked in, like, three seconds flat. 

“Can I rim you?” Even asked, taking in his mate’s beautiful body. Honestly, Isak was probably the cutest thing he'd ever seen. 

“Uh, yeah,” Isak blushed, flipping over. Did that sound too desperate? Did he care? As Even groaned, Isak decided he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Even angled Isak’s body, so his ass was high in the air and his cheeks were spread open. His hole was all sloppy and wide with slick pouring out. Even had heard that Omega’s got like this when they were in heat, but he had no idea that there would be this much slick. It was dripping down Isak’s legs and the comforter below them had a big wet patch. Even licked his lips before leaning in and taking the his first taste from the Omega’s hole. His mouth was flooded was the most amazing flavor he had ever tasted. There were literally no words to describe it. He delved in again, this time pressing his tongue against the rim and pushing in. Isak started writhing, and moaning. It felt like every nerve in his body was centralized right where Even was tasting him. Even smiled and began thrusting his tongue in and out. Before Isak even really understood what was happening, he came all over the comforter. Even more shocking was the fact that he immediately became hard again. 

“That’s some incredible libido you have there,” Even said. Isak simply pressed his face into the comforter and groaned. 

“Just do it already,” Isak demanded. “I'm ready.”

“Yes sir,” Even saluted before lining his cock up with Isak’s gaping hole. Before pushing the head in, he leaned forward to kiss Isak’s neck, where the scent gland was. 

He then realized he had forgotten a condom and retrieved one from the bedside table. He rolled the condom down his length, collecting some of Isak’s slick to lubricate it. He lined up again. 

He began pushing in slowly, pausing once he reached his cock’s base. Isak took deep breathes, it only stung a little but it was still really overwhelming. It finally dawned on him that this was his first time with his mate, who he would probably spend the rest of his life with. His first time with anyone, really. He may have kissed some beta girls in the past, but this was his first time going all the way. His hole began squeezing the cock inside of him, Isak knew that he was ready for Even to move, so pushed back a little. Isak was also feeling a little flustered that he couldn't see Even’s expression.

“Can we change our position?” Even asked. “I want to see your face.” Isak felt a little giddy that they were thinking the same thing. 

“Okay.” 

Even’s cock came out with an audible pop. Isak flipped over, so he was now facing his Alpha. He grimaced a little, when he realized he was lying in his a puddle of his own slick, but that thought was ignored once Even pushed in again. The pace started as slow and sweet, like Even was cherishing him, but Isak’s body wanted more. 

“Alpha,” The word felt so foreign but so right on Isak’s lips. “More.”

These seemed to trigger something within Even, because his eyes darkened and the pace became remarkably faster. His hips pistoned forward, hitting Isak’s prostate. The Omega screamed. They were definitely loud enough for people outside to hear. Even kept slamming into that sweet little button inside of Isak. He could feel his knot beginning to form, it was starting to catch at Isak’s rim. 

Isak felt like he was going insane. His thoughts were everywhere but they were all focused on Even. About how good everything felt, like Even knew exactly where to touch to make him go wild. His breathing was erratic and everything was just so foggy and electric and strange. He wondered if Even was feeling this good. His face looked like he was in paradise. 

Even began chasing after his knot, continuously fucking right in to Isak’s bundle of nerves. The smaller boy shivered and this time he knew he was about to come. He wrapped his arms around Even as it crashed over him in waves, his cum splattering against both of their stomachs. His channel was clenching down on Even’s member, causing the knot to lock in place. He came in long spurts, the condom filling to the brim. He leaned forward and brushed his teeth along Isak’s neck; it took everything in his being to stop himself from sinking his teeth into Isak’s scent gland. Instead he left a hickey there and kissed it.

Even had to make an effort not to fall down on top of Isak, so he flipped them over so that the smaller boy was lying on top of him.

They laid like that for a few minutes, catching their breath. Even started playing with Isak’s blond curls. They were so precious. He'd thought so from the moment he saw him on the first day of school. 

“You didn't mate me,”Isak mumbled into his chest. His hand was near Even’s collarbone and he used a finger to glide along the bone. 

“I wanna wait until I've properly broken up with Sonja,” Even said, using his hand that wasn't playing with Isak’s hair to rub the smaller boy’s back.

Isak nodded, “But you want to?” He looked up at Even with worried eyes.

“Of course I do, but I won't if you don't want to,” Even met Isak’s gaze, waiting for an answer. 

“I want to!” It came out a little more hurriedly than Isak had intended. 

They were interrupted by a door opening, and closing, footsteps coming closer to Even’s bedroom. 

There was a girl’s voice, “Even, why does it smell like a Heat House in here?” 

“I think it's going to happen sooner than we expected.”

~~

Several years later, Isak was sitting on the couch, watching something on television. A bowl of ice cream was resting atop his very pregnant belly. Even came in and sat down next to Isak. 

“What are you thinking about?” Even asked, a big grin on his face. His mate was so cute, all curled up on the couch like this.

The younger immediately climbed into Even’s lap ungracefully (though Isak would never admit to it).

“When we first mated,” Isak replied, offering a spoonful of ice cream to his mate. Even took the spoonful in and hummed. 

“When we got walked in on while knotted together?” Even asked. He lightly swatted Isak’s ass and the smaller man man glared.

“Which time?”

“The first time.”

“Yeah,” Isak paused. “Why does no one know how to knock?”

Even shrugged before getting another spoonful of ice cream.

“So, how was work?” Isak asked, combing his fingers through Even’s hair. 

Even sighed, “One of the scenes today was a little difficult. We had to reshoot it like a billion times, but I was really happy with the end result. I can't wait to show it you.” 

“Really? A billion times,” Isak whistled. “That is a lot.” 

Even rolled his eyes, “How was your day?”

Isak groaned, “I'm bored out of my mind with the pregnancy leave. And I miss my students.” 

“Aw, no more kids to torture with pop quizzes,” Even grinned and did that cute eyebrow thing he does. 

“Exactly! All I have is room color swatches,” Isak groaned, rubbing his swollen stomach. “If I didn't already love this pup so much, I'd be mad.” 

Even laughed, and kissed Isak’s cheek, “It'll all be worth it. You can always come with me to work. My Alpha’s getting antsier the closer you get to the due date.”

“Right, you're Alpha is the worried one,” Isak said. “I might just take you up on that.” 

They sat like that for a while, just feeding each other and teasing. 

“You know what would make this better,” Even asked around a spoonful. 

“Cardamom?”

“Always.”

They both started giggling like idiots and kissing each other in between their laughter. 

When they separated, Even looked at Isak seriously, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	2. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even meet in a Post-Apocalyptic setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, it's been like...5 months? The terrible part is that I started this chapter 5 months ago. I'm very sorry and I promise to get the next chapter out faster!!

It was really fucking cold outside. Supply runs during the winter were the absolute worst, especially since Jonas decided to break his leg, which meant Isak was on his own. Magnus was left to help Jonas get around and Madhi had to secure the perimeter. It couldn’t be helped though, and they needed to be on the move again by tomorrow morning. One of his hands pushed a cart through the snow in front of him, the other hung limply at his side. He tried putting his cold fingers into his pockets, forgetting that there was a torn hole where the pocket should be. Isak’s jacket was a little shabby, but it was his most intact article of clothing at the moment. He sighed, trying to walk faster toward the town. 

Once he reached the town, he headed straight for the tiny supermarket across from the pub. It obviously used to be a family run place, so tiny and quaint. The front end was emptied completely, had probably been that way for years. Usually this means it was time to skip town but they’d found an underground storage unit with a supply of food. Some of it was bad, but there was enough food left to last them a week here before they had to head out. 

Isak stepped into the store, the wheels of the cart catching at the entrance. It was a tight fit but he got it through the door. Isak was lost in thought as he headed toward the room that led the the supply cellar, but he was brought back by a crash. Isak stopped moving and held his breath, there was more rustling coming from the storage unit. He knew he should just turn around, there was no way he could afford to run into an entire group. But he hadn’t noticed any footsteps near the door, so it was probably one person staying here for a couple days.

Quietly, Isak placed the snow-dusted cart next to the underground opening, and began descending down the steps. It was fairly dark down there, so he took out his flashlight from his backpack, turning it on. His gun was tucked in his pants, and he kept a hand close to it in case something happened. When he nearly reached the end of the stairs, he saw movement at the corner of his eye and swiftly pointed his gun in the general direction. When he flashed his flashlight towards the movement, he came across a boy not much older than himself.

His eyes were wide and he had his hands in the air. His face was so terrified that it would probably be comical under different circumstances. 

“I'm sorry,” the guy said. “I didn't know this was someone else’s spot.” He looked pleadingly at Isak. Isak was surprised the hear the other boy speak Norwegian, as his group was currently travelling through Finland. 

Isak shook his head, “Who are you?” He kept his gun pointed at the other boy. 

“Even,” He replied. 

“Okay, Even,” Isak said. “Are you alone or with a group?”

“Alone,” Even said, shifting his weight to a different foot. 

Isak nodded, putting his gun down slowly, “If I find out you're lying, I'm putting a bullet through your forehead, okay?”

“Okay,” Even answered, slowly putting his arms down. “What now?”

Isak sighed, “Now I load up my cart with food, and we never see each other again.” Before Even could even begin saying anything in return, Isak was already collecting cans. 

Even sort of stood awkwardly to the side, watching as Isak collected food into his arms. Isak realized that it was probably dumb to leave himself weaponless in front of this total stranger, but this guy honestly didn’t look like much of a threat. Admittedly, he was significantly taller, but he was also looking at Isak with this wide-eyed, helpless expression. 

“Um,” Even said, uncertainly. “What if I came with you?”

Isak paused in his ministrations, before uttering a quiet, “No.” and proceeding to collect more food. 

Suddenly, Even was in close proximity, his face only inches from Isak’s. The shorter boy nearly dropped the can he was holding but he held his ground. 

With what little light there was, Isak could see that Even was very handsome. Albeit a bit dirty, but who wasn’t nowadays. He couldn’t stop his heart from pounding a little in his chest. And not necessarily from the small fright the other boy gave him. Sue him, this guy was really hot. 

“Please,” Even begged. “I can’t do this by myself anymore. Please.” Everything in his body language was pleading with Isak. 

Isak was silent for a minute. It was such a bad idea. Possibly the worst idea, really. For all he knew, this guy was in a group of Raiders and he was planning on using Isak to steal all of his supplies. Honestly, there was really no good reason to allow Even to come with him. Which is why it surprised Isak himself when he muttered,

“Okay.”

It was definitely not because Even was really attractive. 

Even blinked, silence completely filled the room. His face was so easy to read. It was filled with utter disbelief. 

“Really?”

“I guess,” Isak couldn’t believe it either. “Now help me fill up the cart.”

~~

Even was in another group a couple weeks before meeting Isak. Was being the operative word. He decided to leave after getting in a fight with his then girlfriend Sonja. His friends wanted him to stay, but he could no longer deal with the controlling environment that she had placed upon him. From that point on, Even had been on his own. Which is why running into Isak in the storage unit was a god send. Light had surrounded Isak like an angel as he came down the steps. An angel with a gun. 

Anyway, Even had mostly adjusted to his new group at this point. Everyone was really weary of him at first but now everything was cool. Mostly, they were thankful after his brief internship at a medical facility came in handy. He had used what little knowledge he had to make a sort of make-shift cast for Jonas’ leg. 

And then there was Isak. Beautiful, secretly caring Isak. Even was immediately drawn to him from the moment they met, but he had become more and more attached the longer they were together. 

Sometimes, they would sneak off when there was nothing to do and they would just talk about their lives before everything went to absolute shit. It didn’t have to be about anything in particular, just things they liked and things they wished would have happened. 

It turns out they were from the same area or Norway. 

The group was currently camping out at a farmhouse somewhere in Finland. Isak and Even sat behind the barn. 

“Do you think, maybe in a parallel universe, we meet under different circumstances back home?” Isak wondered.

“I hope so,” Even said.

Their eyes made contact and they remained locked for a moment. That is, until they slowly began gravitating towards one another and their lips met. The kiss was soft, hesitant and it almost felt as if they were asking a question. They separated for a moment, and the question was answered with one look at each other. Their second kiss was deeper, more passionate. A kiss to get lost in. 

~~

It was really fucking cold in Finland. Like, really fucking cold. Admittedly, it was also cold in Norway but Isak swears it's way colder in Finland. And he's totally not biased at all.

Anyway, the other night their camp got ransacked by a small group of raiders and the boys were forced to move on with nothing but the clothes and backpacks they had on them already. 

They managed to find a fairly secluded cabin some distance away so they could recoup. Food and water was an issue so Mahdi and Magnus left to check the nearest town for anything. Jonas was mostly mobile at this point, but he was resting for a bit on the couch. 

“Everything's really gone to shit, you know?” Isak asked rhetorically, leaning against the small dining table. “It's just really all shit.”

Even nodded in the chair across from him, “I mean, I guess it could be worse.”

“How?”

“Zombies,” Even deadpanned, looking completely serious for a moment before raising his eyebrows. 

Isak chuckled, “I guess that's true. There could always be zombies.” 

“And I got to meet you,” Even said, this time he made eye contact with Isak. “So it's not all bad.”

The younger boy could feel his face heat up but he couldn't help the little smile that accompanied his blush. 

Even slowly stood, his eyes trained on Isak. Slowly, he leaned forward, lips brushing against the other boy’s cheek. Isak turned and there lips connected sweetly.

“No,” Isak whispered. “It's not all bad.”

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Even’s neck and their lips met again, this time with more fervor. The found a playful rhythm, that slowly melted into a more passionate one. Even’s hands trailed down to Isak’s ass and he squeezed lightly. 

Their lips parted with a smack, and Even quietly asked, “Do you want this?”

Isak nodded, “Y-yeah, but not here.” He glanced in the direction of the living room, where Jonas slept. 

Even nodded and they made their way to the only bedroom in the cabin. Once inside, they firmly closed the door and turned towards one another. There was a moment of silence before they were on each other once again. They scrambled to remove one another's clothes. Isak’s hand shook slightly as he reached the waistband of Even’s underwear, where his cock was straining against the thin fabric. Even smiled and pushed them down himself, kicking the fabric away. His hard dick dripped slightly at the tip and Isak giggled nervously at the sight, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

Even carefully caressed his face, “Is this your first time, Isak?” 

Isak averted his gaze and nodded. 

“There's nothing wrong with that,” Even said. “We don't have to if you aren't ready.” 

Isak glanced at Even, realizing that he was about to sleep with the greatest guy he had ever met. This boy who is caring, and charming, and only wants Isak to be be happy. And Isak really wanted to be happy in this shithole of a world. Suddenly, Isak wasn't nervous anymore, and he smiled at the older boy before tugging down his remaining undergarment.

They both stood before each other, completely naked and taking the other in for the first time. 

“You're so hot, Isak,” Even smirked, closing the gap between the two of them, their skin coming in contact. 

Isak breathlessly said, “That's my line.” He kissed the taller boy and they backed into the bed together. Isak laid down and stared up at Even. The taller boy shifted and their cocks brushed against one another, causing both boys to groan.

Even kissed along Isak’s neck, down along his chest and stomach, until he reaches the other boy’s hard dick. It's dripping precome and Isak shifts nervously at Even’s scrutiny. Tentatively, Even licks the tip and a yelp escapes Isak’s mouth. He’d never been touched by someone else like this before, so the sensation was entirely new and foreign. The older boy took the sounds as a good sign and began licking along the entire length, causing Isak to shiver violently and bring his hands to clench at Even’s hair. 

“Are you trying to rip my hair out?” Even asked, discontinuing his ministrations for a moment. 

“Maybe,” Isak replied, loosening his grip. “You need to stop or I’m gonna come, like, now.” He shifted away slightly in hopes of taking away the attention on his throbbing cock. 

Even smirked, “Virgin.”

Isak playfully pushed him away and Even pretended to look offended. 

“You don’t suppose the previous owners of this cabin have some lube lying around?” Even asked. 

Isak shook his head, “Probably not.”

Even nodded before taking two fingers and spitting on them, “Guess we’ll just have to make do.” Isak could feel his blush spread down to his neck and chest as he spread his shaky knees further apart to accommodate Even. The taller boy leaned forward to kiss Isak’s forehead, comforting him. 

Even then slowly brought his slick fingers down low, until he reached Isak’s virgin hole. He glanced up, waiting for Isak’s permission. The younger boy nodded and took a deep breath. Even slowly pressed one finger into him, feeling as Isak’s warm channel accepted him inside. 

“How does it feel?” Even asked, moving his finger around slightly. 

Isak laughed nervously, “A little weird, but I guess that makes sense when you have a finger up your ass.”

Even laughed at Isak’s blunt observation. He started moving his finger around, stretching Isak’s entrance. Slowly he worked the younger boy open, adding a second finger, and then a third. At some point, Even pressed into a spot that caused Isak to moan aloud and clench down. 

“There,” Isak breathed out. “Holy shit.” 

Even grinned, “Here?” He pressed into the spot again. Isak unconsciously curved his back off the bed, his hard cock throbbing between his legs. 

“Stop,” Isak shuddered. “Imgonnacome.”

“Huh?” Even asked, not making out his mumbling. 

“S-stop,” Isak stuttered. “Shit, Even, I'm gonna come.” He clenched his legs together in an attempt to tide off his orgasm. 

Even nodded and pulled his fingers from Isak’s slightly gaping hole. He used the precome dripping from Isak’s dick to cover his own engorged member. Slowly, he pressed his cock to Isak’s entrance and paused. 

“We don't have condoms,” Even said, frowning. 

Isak thought for a minute, “Do you have anything?” 

Even shook his head, “No, I've only ever been with one other person and…”

“And I've never been with anyone, so...fuck it,” Isak said.

“Fuck it?”

“No, fuck me.”

Even raised his eyebrows, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Even nodded and began to push in ever so slowly. Isak hissed through his teeth, grimacing.

“Are you hurting? Should I stop?” Even asked. 

Isak shook his head, “It stings, but I wanna keep going. Just go, really really slow.”

Slowly, Even pressed on, trying to resist the urge to slam into the glorious heat that was Isak’s body. He watched carefully for any changes in Isak’s facial expression. When he bottomed out, the both of them grinned. Isak gripped at Even arms and Even leaned forward to join their lips in a sweet kiss. 

When they finally deemed Isak adjusted enough to move. Even began slowly moving within Isak. It was so slow, and careful, and loving and Isak felt like he might lose his mind. They built a rhythm with one another, Isak gaining confidence as he met with Even’s thrusts. Gaining speed, their breath and moans mingled with one another. In this moment, the rest of the world didn't matter. It was just Isak and Even, two people that met under the most surreal of circumstances. Even could feel his body tensing and preparing for climax. 

“I'm about to…” Even trailed of, not able to maintain his train of thought. 

“Come...come inside,” Isak said, shivering. 

Even groaned, burying his face in the crook of Isak’s neck as he came, his seed pumping deep within Isak’s channel. He slumped to the side, careful not to crush Isak as he became a boneless mass. There was nothing but silence for a few moments until Isak reached for his still straining cock. Even lazily slapped his hand away, and brought his own hand to envelop the younger boy’s weeping cock. It only took a few tugs before Isak also found release, cum painting his abdomen. 

They lied in bed for a long while, catching their breath and staring at one another. Eventually, Even brushed a strand of hair from Isak’s face.

“I've never… felt anything quite like this,” Even said, smiling sleepily, but his eyes were completely serious.

Isak’s heart swelled in his chest, and his pressed his forehead against Even’s, “Me neither.”

They remained in content silence, simply enjoying one another’s company. Until there was a knock at the bedroom door.

“Uh, guys,” Jonas said from the other side of the door. “Are you, uh, done yet? I think Mahdi and Magnus will be back soon…”

Isak groaned and Even chuckled at his exasperation. In the end, it wasn't just the two of them, and the world was kind of a shitty place to live in. But would Isak ever regret having met Even?

Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may or may not be butler/prince action...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Constructive Criticism are always welcome! 
> 
> Feel free to prompt me with a universe you might like to see!


End file.
